You Belong With Me
by Twit-Tard
Summary: SEQUEL IS UP! May, Jacob and Nessie's daughter has girl-next-door-syndrome. She has liked Jay, Quil and Claire's son since forever, but everytime his unappreicative, popular girlfriend wins him over...except this time. It's a sweet story, try it out! R
1. Chapter 1: Like I Do

**Chapter 1: Like I Do**

**PLEASE READ: I'm so excited! This story is my first Fanfiction story, it's based on Taylor Swift's music video for You Belong With Me! Go check it out! It's more like a fluff or a short story though . Because I'm still experimenting, there's really no intense stuff. By the way, I'll post some links on my profile page for this story, so check that out later! Also, the made the storyline fit the lyrics to the song, so you'll see them match up. Oh well, you'll know it when you see it! OKAY! On with the story! **

"It was a joke! Your taking this too seriously!" I heard from the window.

_You're on the phone_

_With your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about_

_Something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humour_

_Like I do_

He is my OOMA A.K.A. My Object Of Affection. I've known him since…well like, forever! Our parents are close friends, pretty much like sisters and brothers. Quil and Claire(Jay's parents), and my parents, Jacob and Renesmee have known each other before we were even born. Jay, my OOMA. Have been best friends since diapers. But then we entered middle school, and then this love triangle appeared. I like Jay. Jay likes Lena. Love for Lena and Jay. But heartache for me. What am I suppose to do? I'm the a nerd. Maybe a pretty nerd but a nerd. I look up from my book and into my mirror. My long(AN. Go to my profile for the link for her hair.) black hair that falls half way down my back is put into a sloppy ponytail. I stare into my own, blue-violet eyes and my face. High cheek bones, creamy skin tone and don't forget! Nerdy glasses. My mom always says that under my glasses I'm the most beautiful girl there is. Talking about cliché!

It's quiet, the phone call is probably over. I pull out a sketch book that I use to write messages to the OOMA. All of the houses are pretty similar in La Push, Washington. So the OOMA and I both have HUGE windows that show almost our whole room to each other. Since, we were little, we would write short messages to each other on paper. I jot down,** "YOU OK?**" in my sketch book and hold it up to him.

"**TIRED OF DRAMA"**

"**SORRY :(****" **Jay gives a what-can-you-do shrug with his broad shoulders. He really is getting closer to phasing soon. I can see the changes in his body, he has a hot muscular build that nice to look at now… Jay or Jay-Jay my childhood nickname for him, has soft light brown eyes that I melt into every time, dark brown hair, irresistible pink lips, a russet skin tone that's slightly lighter than the other guys and a bright white smile. Ah, I could think about him all day!

I look into his eyes one more time and slowly write, "**I LOVE YOU**" but he closes his curtain too fast. I let out a sigh. When am I ever going to tell him? He's my best friend. But he's got a girlfriend, Lena, who is the popular girl. It's a typical Tuesday night. I crank up the tunes and dance like an idiot. Hey, it's what I do under stress! I sing a long and dress up and act…well crazy! When the song was over, I noticed someone watching. Oh gosh! It's Jay of course, he's laughing. I fall on my bed. Hopefully he won't bring this up!

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music_

_She doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story_

_Like I do_


	2. Chapter 2: But She Wears Short Skirts

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Chapter 2 But She Wears Short Skirts

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

**A/N** They might show up later! I might add more people, later.

Jacob & Nessie: Jake (17) May (14)

Quil & Claire: Hope (18), Jay (14), Quil (11)

Embry & Maria: Mary and Ethan (Twins that are 15)

The sun splashes through the window and on the floor of the classroom. I love the glow of the pavement after it rains, its one of my favorite days. I'm stuck in this class which seems like jail, except I'm suppose to be learning about the history of World War I. I hate learning history, even though I'm great at everything else. Instead of listening, I think about Jay. If he could only see that what he's been looking for was here the whole time. It's hard being the nerd; I really hate just being a normal human! Why couldn't I have inherited by mom's beauty? Be a beautiful vampire without going through the painful transformation. But since my mom is only half vampire and dad's a shape-shifter (Human most of the time though), I turned human. Point blank, BOR-ING! I want to be special like them, just like the girls in my class would die to be Selena Gomez and those Disney star girls except for Lena. Lena and I are total opposites, which is bad news for me. Well, except that she's the most stuck up girl I've ever met! Her beauty is clogged up with her hideous attitude! She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Most of the time, dreaming about the day when _he _wakes up and realizes that _I'm_ the one he's been looking for. I'm always worried it won't come true. Thank god, the bell finally rings!

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

I walk to my locker to drop off history books and quickly grab my math text book. I feel a light tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Jay, wearing a nice cheerful smile today.

"Hey, sunshine, whatcha doin'' He greets me.

"Just getting my books." I reply.

"Oh…are you going anywhere tonight? I was wondering if you would go to the football game tonight."

"Of course…I'm on the bleachers…"

"Oh right, see you there!" He says as he walks away. I wonder why he wanted me there; maybe it's a good sign.

It's 5:30! Time to leave the house for the football game! Grandpa Edward drives me there. One word, awkward… I get to the field and look around to see the seats filling up with eager fans. It's the final game of the season and I'm ecstatic! I hope our school wins and get the trophy. Jay's captain of the football team and his girlfriend is cheerleader captain, ironic huh? Just like the movies. Blah. I take a seat on the bleachers where I will be sitting for the rest of the whole game.

"Hey, May! I'm glad you came; it makes me feel less nervous to have a friend here. Thanks for coming!" Aw, he's so cute.

"No problem! I like watching you play"- pause, I need a chance to tell him my real feelings- "and um, would you"- I get cut off by Lena.

"Hey, baby! Good luck in the game! I know you can do it!" She purposely says loud enough so I can hear it. I have to fight the need to roll my eyes. The seats are filled and suddenly the wild symphony of the cheerleaders, the band playing and fans cheering hit my ear drums. Its sounds like a jungle except crazier.

We're down to the last 5 minutes and it's a tie! 23 to 23, we just need one more point, but so do they. Okay, this is it! The ball is kicked and it flies through the air, someone catches it and…TOUCHDOWN! WE WIN! Everyone is cheering, not a single person, isn't except the losers! I spot something, a little crowd in the corner of my eye. It's around Lena, Kyle and Jay…Uh oh, not a good sign. I walk over to see what's happening.

"Why were you flirting with him, Lena!? Have you forgotten, I'm your boyfriend!" Jay says as he looks her in the eye.

"Well, whatever! You're never around." She says the last part low, with attitude in her voice. Jay just walks away. My mouth drops but I quickly close it and shake my head. That was the stupidest argument I've ever heard. Lena doesn't know how lucky she is, if only he could see... I run over beside Jay and Quil, who's obviously named after his father.

"Man, I can't believe this- hey May! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure."-He leads me away from the field and Quil- "What do you want to talk about?" I ask, wondering what he's thinking.

"I just-was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime. I really need to get away from; you know…all this drama." He explains to me.

"Sure, when, where, what time!" He chuckles at my eagerness.

"You're different than the other girls, I like that. You really understand me. Lena would just give me a look and say maybe." I smile shyly and my cheeks turn pink.

"Thanks!" I squeak.

"How about Friday afternoon? We'll go the park and just walk around, like we use to." He says with a small smile.

"Perfect." I couldn't help but, returning a smile back at him. When I went home it was still there and I slept with it on my face that night.

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you_

_See me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me._

**_A/N_** Sorry I didn't do a lot of description on them, winning. It's because I don't know football or the rules so yeah. Don't worry the chapter will get longer everytime and more exciting. I might do a sequel too, but if i do, it'll have more drama. Review please! I need to know if it's good and you can give suggestions too. Thanks for reading, i hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3: Hey Isn't This Easy?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3 Hey isn't this easy?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N DISCLAIMER: All lyrics by Taylor Swift. **

**Friday**

Yay! It is Friday! Today I get to hang out with Jay… I think about what might happen while hanging out with Jay as I walk down hallways that have middle school graduation dance posters hanging. A lot of pre-teens that are graduating are getting ready and are looking forward to the big graduation dance 2 weeks before the last day of school. But I don't care, I'm not going! I have to study for the last exams left of the school year. It's not like anyone would ask me anyway. Walking outside, I see Lena and Jay. God, they already made up! The game was on _Wednesday_. I notice something else that sets us apart, she's wearing heels and I'm wearing sneakers. I just sigh, what can I do? Jay gives Lena a ride home and I walk home alone. No! I won't let this get me down! I'm hanging out with him at 5:00 it's no biggie! I've got to stay positive…!

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I wear a T-shirt that has :P on it, dark wash jean shorts and of course, sneakers that match the shirt. (It has :P on it too.) I hop down stairs to see Jake and Daddy pigging out together and doing male bonding time.

"Hey squirt, how are you?" Daddy says with a mouth full of chips.

"Ew, daddy! Don't eat with your mouth full and use a napkin and you better clean this up later! Oh and I'm fine."

"Just like mom, eh dad?" Jake elbows Daddy.

"Aw don't worry Jakey, you can clean up too!" I innocently grin. Daddy elbowed Jake back.

"Well that is why we named her May. Think about it son, the last part of Renesmee. "Jake just laughed.

"Ah, but she's right Jakers. I'll go get the vacuum." Daddy says as he gets up and leaves the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jake finally notices that I'm dressed up-ish.

"I'm going to hang out with Jay." I answer him, trying not to sound too excited.

"Uh-huh. Are you going with anyone? Where are you going?" He demanded. I've got to admit it felt nice having an overprotective brother sometimes. It makes me feel…safe or cared about.

"No, we're hanging out alone and I'm not sure where we're going to hang out. But probably just around the park." He gave me a suspicious look.

"If Jay does anything, I'll beat him into a pulp. And let's just say dad wouldn't disapprove…"

"Wha-what does that mean…?"

"It means he shouldn't try anything on Jacob Black's little girl."

"Umm…Okay! I'm going to leave now. It's 5:00." I announce awkwardly.

"Speak of the devil." Jake mumbles and rolls his eyes as we hear the doorbell ring. I open the door. Jay was adorable in a white plain T-shirt and worn out jeans. I grin wide and he returned my grin with his own.

He grins widely and says: "It's good to see you, sunshine."

"You too! Let's go and have some fun!" And with that, he led me away and we walked to the park, which only took 10 minutes to walk to. We sat down on a park bench in front of the playground.

"Isn't this great! Hanging out as friends, I really need it." Huh, what was that crack I just heard? Oh right! THAT WAS MY HEART! …_FRIENDS THAT'S IT! THAT'S ALL WE'RE EVER GOING TO BE!_

"Uh-huh…"I said looking away from Jay.

"So, how's school? Any drama? Any bad grades, which I highly doubt."

"Good, no bad grades for sure. Drama? Hardly, the most drama I've ever had was chewing gum in class." We chuckled. I pointed to the playground.

"Hey, remember when we were little, we always play on that playground."

"Oh, yeah! Everyday, after school out parents would bring us here and watch us play and do crazy stuff." It was silent for a moment; we were both remembering the times. But Jay broke the silence by bursting out in laughter.

"What? What are you laughing about?"

"J-just remembering old times. Remember the time when Jake actually went with us to the park instead of staying at home, watching T.V.?"

"Yeah, he always said that he had better things to do."

"Don't you remember…when at the swings"-At this point I burst out laughing. It was when Jake was 13 and I was 10. There were these really cute girls and Jake wanted to impress them by jumping off the swing. Since it was summer the water park in the park was open. So we played in the water park for a while and then went to the playground in our bathing suits. Jake jumped off the swing but his trunks got stuck on the swing! He landed on his two feet, butt naked… next to the girls; I can still remember everyone's faces. Jake's red, hot and embarrassed face, the girls shocked faces with mouths to the floor and Quil, Jay and I, were tomato red from laughing so hard. It was so easy to be happy around Jay.

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

"Hey, isn't this easy?" I asked Jay after we both stopped laughing. He cocked his head.

"What's so easy?"

"Being happy around each other, enjoying each other's company…" He smiled at me.

"Yep!"

"You know, you've got a smile that could light up the whole town!" I joked but I really did think that. His smile became even wider.

"Thanks."

"I haven't seen it in a while, since _she_ brought you down."

"I'm fine, seriously!" Jay insisted.

"Yeah…okay." Jay shrugged. Of course I didn't believe it, I knew him better than that! We talked for hours until we got interrupted by a certain someone…

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey whatchu doing_

_With a girl like that_

"JAY! I've been looking for you everywhere! I missed you, let's have dinner!" My heart cracked even more when I heard _her_ voice. It was _Lena. _Jay abruptly jumped up.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" Jay sounded surprised. I wasn't. Lena was wearing a black halter under her hoodie and with black jeans and heels. She was a 9 and I was a measly 5. Mostly because she was wearing high heels like any other cheerleader and I was wearing sneakers.

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"I want to have dinner with you, I missed you." Ugh, she used her girly voice. Jay always falls for it. Jay turns back to look at me.

"Sorry May…"

"It's fine." I said, trying to hide a little bit of anger. And before Jay could even say thank you, Lena grabbed his arm and kissed him in front of me. My heart was shattered, broken into pieces like glass or a vase. She gave me a menacing glare and I rolled my eyes, unable to do anything about it. So I walked home alone. I didn't say a word at dinner and I went straight upstairs and did what I always did when I was upset. I sang. I got my singing from my Grandma Sarah, that's what Grandpa Billy told me, just like my eyes. I took my guitar and started to play and sing Taylor Swift's Invisible. I silent tear rolled down my face and on to my guitar. Drip-drop, drip-drop. Maybe I should have played Teardrops On My Guitar instead…

**A/N Tell me what you think and thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Thanks for the reviews so far! I want to see what you think of it and the first person to review it gets to be or make a character in my story! It's going to be a girl, FYI. And she has to be a fashion chic. I'll send a message. And I am officially announcing that there will be a sequel so you can get to see Jay and all the rest of the wolf boys become wolves and maybe…imprint? Anyways, REVIEW! (") Ducky says so! **


	4. Chapter 4: If You Could See

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Chapter 4 If You Could See

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

**A/N: I changed it up a bit, and added in a little. Disclaimer: All lyrics belong to Taylor Swift. **

Jacob & Nessie: Jake (17), May (14)

Quil & Claire: Jay (14), Quil (11), Amber(7)

Embry & Maria: Mary and Ethan (Twins that are 15)

Sam & Emily: Samuel(20), Jordan(18), Timmy(16)

Jared & Kim: Nate(19), Annabelle(16)

**2 Weeks Later**

It's been 2 weeks since Jay and I have hung out, and school's has been really busy because of graduation. Plus, it's always busy at the end of the year. The graduation dance is today and I refuse to go! I don't have a dress and I don't have a date. I look at the clock in my room, its 3:30, a hour an half more until the dance will start. Jay's going with Lena of course and I'm surprised they haven't had a fight in the past 2 weeks. Anyways, on the lighter note, Ethan has phased and Jay and Quil are left to phase. I haven't seen Ethan in months, I wonder how he's been. My thoughts are interrupted when my mom knocks on the door.

"Hey sweetheart, can I come in?"

I flop down on my hello kitty bed. "Yup!" My mom is so beautiful, bronze ringlets hang down to her back and her chocolate brown eyes are looking into mine.

"Hey, why aren't you going to the grad dance?" I roll my eyes.

"I have to study, final test tomorrow." I say simply as she takes a seat on my bed.

"It won't matter your grades are as high as the sky, go to the dance! It'll be fun!" I sigh.

"I just don't want to go."

"Why not?" I inhale. It's not use, mom's going to find out anyway.

"I don't want to see Jay's arms around Lena or even see him be around her at the dance!"

"And why not?" I moan escapes my lips, she's trying to make me say it.

"Because I love him!!!" I say in a rush.

"Yes, so why don't you fight for him."

"What do you mean?"

"May, honey, love just doesn't fall into your hands. If you really love Jay, then you should fight for him." She says looking into my eyes. Mom's hands reach out and touch my cheek. Images and memories are racing through my mind, she's showing me how it's worth it. I was amazed, she and dad had problems before. They just looked so happy now, it doesn't seem like anything bad could've happened.

"Do you see?"

"Yes, mom I see it."

"Think about it. Go to the dance, you need to have some fun!" Mom says as she gets up and leaves me on my bed to think about what was shown to me. Should I fight for Jay? What are the consequences? What if he rejects me? Does he really like Lena? All this questions fill my mind. What to do, what to do… I have to tell him! I just have to, if I don't I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life. And I'll never win if I don't tell him with the fear of losing. I let out a breath, if only he could see. I remember the first moment when I truly believe that Jay belonged with me. It was when we were 12 and I we're were on the same park bench we hung out on Friday. He sat down with me and randomly said that he would always support me, whether which side I'm on. Jay also said that he would be my friend always and gave me a ring. It was a cheap daisy ring from the dollar store but what made it special, was that he filled it with my favorite vanilla spice lip gloss. I loved it! All I could do back then, was beam at him. I was so happy, it really felt like we were meant to be. But if only he could see we were meant to be more than friends. He needs to know!

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you_

_See you belong with me_

_Standing by and_

_Waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time_

_How could you not know_

_Baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me._

I made my decision, I'm going to the dance and I'm going to tell Jay that I love him! I look under my bed for the paper I ripped from my sketch book that says I love you on it.(From chapter 1) I grab it and quickly grab the phone and call my Mary and Annabelle. They are fashion chic's and I knew they would definitely want to help me get ready for the dance. After all, I want Jay to see me in a different light or at least a prettier light… I call Mary's house, and Annabelle is already with her. Perfect! I explain everything to them, even how I love Jay. They both scream and tell me "ARE YOU KIDDING! OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO HELP YOU! WE'RE GOING TO GET OUR MAKE UP AND STUFF AND WE'LL BE OVER THERE IN 10!". And then they hung up on me, I'm a little scared, I didn't get to say that I didn't have anything to wear. After anxiously waiting for them to arrive for 15 minutes, I hear a car park in the driveway. I look at the clock to see how long until the dance starts, it's 3:58. Mary and Anna have an hour to get me ready for the dance…this is going to be a roller coaster.

"AHHHH! YOU'RE A MESS! WE HAVE TO HURRY ANNA WE ONLY HAVE 1 HOUR!" Mary says unnecessary loudly.

"OKAY! Let's get to work. First, we have to get these dorky glass off your pretty face!"

"AND THE MAKEOVER BEINGS! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" And that's all I remember… No, just kidding! They blindfolded me and did some stuff that I have no clue about. While the curl or straighten my hair(I can't tell which.) I think about, Jay to keep my motivation going.

_You driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

Mary and Anna turn me away from the mirror so I won't see what I look like. Once they were done with my make-up, they pulled out a beautiful black and white dress. It have a deep lace V.

"Okay, we figured you didn't have anything for the dance so I have this old dress I never got to wear. And we really think it suites you!" Anna explained.

"It's beautiful! I love it! Thank you sooo much!" I said looking at the dress. I slip it on without looking at the mirror, IT WAS A PERFECT FIT.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! It's totally perfect!" I say as a hug both of them.

"Your welcome! But one thing…we forgot to grab some accessories for the dress so that's up to you."

"Oh…" Then it pops into my head. I search under my bed again for a special box. I feel around until I finally find it and pull it out and open it. It has PRIVAT written badly on it because when had it, I was only 5. I look inside and see the ring, the ring that Jay gave me on the part bench.

"Aw, cute ring. Are you going to wear it with the dress?" Asked Mary.

"Yeah, I think I'll wear my charm bracelet that Grandpa Edward and Grandma Bella bought me too." I answered, totally excited to see Jay's face! I put the ring on slowly, remembering the park bench… Anna helps me put on the charm bracelet.

"Okay! You finally get to see yourself in the mirror now!" Mary said.

"Ready?" Anna says. And then they turn me around and I see myself in the mirror. I was speechless! My hair was curled, my makeup was fresh and natural looking and the dress looked beautiful on me. And I even looked more beautiful without my glasses on. I never bothered to take them off before!

"Wow…"

**Author's Note! **

**Gosh, this chapter was really hard for me to work on. I don't know if it was that i was working on an empty stomach or if the emotions were hard to write. But the makeover was pretty fun to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Only one more chapter to go, and it's over! Well, until the sequel of course… I can't wait for you to see the end! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and story alerts so far! Oh and btw, I have links for the dress, ring, charm bracelet, her hair and the special box on my profile. Go check it out! **


	5. Chapter 5: You Belong With Me!

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Chapter 5: You Belong With Me!

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

**A/N YAY! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! I have found a name for the sequel! It is going to be called One Hot Second… ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY! DISCLAIMER OF LYRICS. THEY ALL _BELONG_ TO TAYLOR SWIFT!!!**

Jacob & Nessie: Jake (17) May (14)

Quil & Claire: Jay (14), Quil (11), Amber (7)

Embry & Maria: Mary and Ethan (Twins that are 15)

Sam & Emily: Samuel (20), Jordan (18), Timmy (16)

Jared & Kim: Nate (19), Annabelle (16)

I was ready. I, May Sarahbella Black was ready to tell Jay Anderson Ateara that I loved him. My mom was driving me the prom and I was so nervous, by the time I was there, the earth could have used the sweat on my palms as a water source. Gross, I know.

"Have a good time, honey! You look fabulous! "My mom complimented me.

"Thanks, by the way, don't do anything…over rated, with dad tonight. Do Jake a favour, he doesn't like the smell of…'it'!" Mom rolls her eyes.

"Like that's going to stop us."

"Gross…."

"Okay, bye May! Good Luck!" And as soon as she was out of seeing distance, I ran to the washroom to wash my hands. The girls in the washroom dropped their jaws as soon as they saw me enter.

"WHOA! IS THAT YOU, MAY! HOLY FUDGE! YOU LOOK H-O-T!" That was Kayla, she always says fudge instead of f***. So if she says WHAT THE FUDGE, instead a lot. I've known Kayla since grade 2 so we're pretty close, but lately we haven't got a chance to hang out together.

"Thanks! You look really nice too!" She was wearing a purple halter dress and her hair was put into a ponytail that was curled. After I washed my hands, I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and checked the time, 5:30. The dance lasted until 7:45. So I had one hour and a half to somehow get him away from Lena and tell him I loved him. It sounds way easier than it really is. I walked out the girl's washroom and into the dance. Holy crap. All of the girls looked amazing, but people weren't staring at them, they were staring at me! I felt my self turn tomato red, no one paid attention to me before! I was beginning to feel self conscious. As gracefully as I could, I walked over to the punch and snack table and sat down. Boy's mouths were still open, and eyes were still on me, Until the DJ switched the song. I let my eyes wander around the dance floor to see no Jay. The prom was decorated really nice though. They went with a summer theme with lots of bright colors. But my eyes halted to a stop. There she was. Lena! Lena was dancing with another boy, Jackson! My jaw dropped a little. She took a minute to look away from Jackson, to glare at me with jealous eyes! She still looked beautiful though, she was wearing a dress with ruffles that was the color of the sun which matched the theme of the dance. But I didn't obsess over it, what was on my mind was Jay. What happened to Jay? Where was he? Why isn't he at the dance and why is his date dancing with some other guy?

**A half an hour later….**

I had waited a half an hour at the punch and snack table for Jay to show up, but he didn't. Other guys had come up to me and asked me to dance, but it was never the _right_ guy. Something was wrong, I could feel it. And at that moment I got a text from Mary.

**Omg! Jay phased! Apparently, he caught Lena hands around Jackson's neck, full out kissing her, his hands on her boob and SHE WAS DOWN TO HER BRA AND UNDERWEAR! He almost phased right there but he managed to control it until he ran to the forest, where he phased. We finally got him to calm down enough to see what was making him so mad! I think he really needs you girly, you should get down here! We're in the area in the forest, near your park bench! Hurry!**

**~ Mary **

As soon as I finished, I ran outside and into the forest. After 5 minutes of running I was a little over half way there, when I heard a twig snap.

"Jay?" My voice just echoed. That wasn't a good sign…

"Hello…." A husky, creepy voice said. I gasped as soon as I saw a pale vampire appear from out from the trees. He had short black hair; a sly smile slid across his face and under his eyes, were huge, purple, saggy bags. That wasn't a good sign either. Oh God… It happened so fast, I almost couldn't feel the pain. He whooped me around bit my neck. I could tell he hadn't drank for a few weeks, he was sucking hungrily. But then I felt a sting of pain and I saw a blurry line of black liquid run down my neck and then my arm. What was this? Was…was this venom!? I tried to push him off but of course, it was no use. Then, all of a sudden I felt his fangs release and I heard a huge crash. I painfully turned my head to see, a pure white wolf ripping the vampire to shreds. And that's all I remember before falling into the blackness.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*

The next thing I knew I was in Jay's arms at his house. Strangely I didn't feel any pain when I woke up and I soon noticed that everyone was surrounding me. Mom, Dad, Mary, Anna, Quil, Uncle Quil, Auntie Claire and Jay all sighed in unison and with relief as my eyes fluttered open. They were all wearing worried faces, though.

"OH THANK GOD!" Mom yelled.

"We thought we almost lost you!" Dad said. Jay released me out of his arms, which I was disappointed about. Through the 10 seconds I just woke up, he didn't look at me. He was looking at the way with a faint blush, playing on his cheeks. Hmm…wonder why?

"Um…isn't she suppose to be a vampire now?" After Anna asked that, I realized that I could hear everyone's heart beat and smell everyone's scent like…like a vampire!

"Oh My God! Am I a vampire! I don't wanna be a vampire, Mom!" I really, really didn't want to be a vampire!

"Hmm…no, I don't think so. You don't smell like it, plus your looks haven't changed a bit. I think the vampire venom might have activated your vampire side. So, you're not a full vampire but you are half…" My mom said with her hands on either side of my face and a smile spreading on her face.

"Really? Well I guess that's okay. Actually, I can't wait to see what my power is!"

"You might not have one."

"I better! That's like the best part!"

"Oh and by the way, now you don't have to wear glasses."

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aww, you ruined that dress though…" Mary whined.

"Aw well! I don't really care." Mary just sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Anyways, honey, its 7:05. You can still enjoy the rest of the dance."

"Umm…okay…"

"You too, young man. You should know that girl is not worth you or your time, Jay!" Auntie Claire told Jay, who was looking away.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"OH OH I KNOW! Jay! You can take May to the dance…" Anna blurted out.

"Uh, well…" Jay stuttered. I then, remembered what my goal was.

"Please?" I said in my own girly voice.

"Yeah…sure." He said kind of carelessly. Well, it's better than nothing, he's probably still down about Lena…BLAH! I can't even say her name! Jay took my arm without even looking at me and followed his dad into the car. After a few minutes we were at the dance. His house was even closer to the school. So Uncle Quil dropped us off and Jay linked arms with me again and led me into the gym. I noticed that Le-…_she _was still dancing….with _him. _Jay noticed too and looked away with a painful expression and he started to shake a little bit. But it stopped after a few seconds. We sat down at the punch and snack table where I had waited for him. After 5 minutes I couldn't stand it, he wasn't looking at me. He was just looking around dumbfounded; this was suppose to be the moment where I would tell finally tell him. Wait…No! Not here!

"I want to go somewhere else! " I said as I stood up and linked arms with him a led him outside of the gym. He didn't complain or say anything and he still didn't look at me! We walked for a long while until we finally reach our park bench. We sat in silence for…who knows how long?! Until I couldn't take the silence anymore and I stood up and placed my hand on his cheek and turned his head to look up at me. When he looked into my eyes his mouth dropped and his expression totally changed. I recognized it… It was the same look that Dad gave mom and Uncle Quil gave Auntie Claire because they imp-…..OH MY….!!!!!!!! And at the same time I was already thinking about how much I loved Jay and how much I really believed that he belonged with me. Suddenly Jay stood up too, it was like he was responding to what I was thinking even though he didn't…wait a minute…my hand on his…me thinking…his responding…MY GIFT! I had the same gift as my mom! I had accidentally shown him, how much I loved him, even though I was absolutely okay with that! I quickly reached into my purse and pulled a folded paper that I ripped out from my sketch book. I unfolded it and I held it up for Jay to see, **I LOVE YOU**, it read.

_Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you _

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought_

_Just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

"You belong with me…" I whispered, still maintaining eye contact with him, though my dad did drop from his cheek. I wasn't sure how long we held each other's gaze but I'm sure it was a long time.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see that…But I want to make it up to you." Jay whispered back. He leaned in down a kissed me! He kissed me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Our lips moved softly together, it was really sweet. My first kiss! Jay smiled down at me, that smile that I knew, the one that could light up the whole town.

"_I love you." _I simply said the words just rolled off my tongue.

"_I love you too." _Jay whispered into my ear and tucked my hair behind my ear, which sent chills down my spine. His arms were around my waist and my hands were on his built chest. I was feeling so much right now! Love, victory, relief and I was glad I finally told him, and he finally realized that he belong with me. All the mattered to me at this one moment, was that Jay had imprinted on _me_.

"Hey, you're wearing the ring I gave you." He said softly. I didn't know how to respond so I just nodded.

"Hey, Jay, our dads wanted me to remind you to control your tem-" Ethan stopped and his jaw dropped once he saw me. Ethan had imprinted on me….too!

"OH HELL NO!" Jay released me and yelled out.

"Oh s***" I said under my breath…. This was not a very good sign.

**A/N I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY! I really took a shot with the vampire thing. I just wanted her to change a bit. There's also a link on my profile for Lena's dress. Anyways, watch out for the sequel! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER AND I REALLY WANT YOUR IMPUT ON HOW IT ENDED! THAT'S THE LEAST YOU CAN DO FOR ME! Until then, goodbye!**

**~Amy **


End file.
